Ash y Bonnie: Secreto revelado
by Hiki Okami 3
Summary: El titulo habla por si mismo, Pokemon no me pertenece solo la historia.
1. Chapter 1

La noche es algo muy encantador, muy pocos lo aprecian, por que prefieren el brillante sol.

Pero el no era una de esas personas.

Adoraba la noche, todos estaban dormidos y las estrellas brillaban formando un gran espectaculo para la gente.

Y tambien hace falta decir ¿Que su secreto esta vinculado con la noche? ¿No? Bueno supongo que no sera sorpresa si la yo lo saben.

Para los que no lo sepan, esto aun no saldra a la luz, sin embargo esto sera pronto.

Mas de lo que cualquiera cree.

…

Bien, mentiria si no le a pasado antes.

Pero con lo que no conto, es que ese tipo tenia todo planeado ¡Incluso que el pudiera detener sus planes! Y ahora ese estupido rayo de energia de MegaEvocion lo estaba forzando a volver a su estado original.

Bueno estaba haciendo todo lo posible para retener la transformacion, mientras escuchaba "El maldito monologo del plan malvado", el tipo, Lissandre, queria "Utilizar el poder de el y su Greninja" Tal que capturo a todo su equipo con el mismo y le puso estas malditas "Esferas de retencion".

Oh si, su secreto estaba jodido.

Y la peor estas cosas en vez de "Doblegarlo a su voluntad" Estaban haciendo que su cuerpo tomara una forma que le costó mucho mantener en secreto.

Aunque a lo lejos pudo ver que su "hermanita" había renunciado a ese secreto, para salvar a Puni-chan, el Zygarder, suponiendo que ella hizo lo mismo, el podría también.

Entonces, su cuerpo comenzó a brillar.

(…) Momentos antes.

Bonnie: Puni-chan! Tienes que escucharme! –le grito al Zygarder, recientemente transformado- Uhh tengo que ir! –estaba a punto de saltar del edificio cuando una mano la retuvo-

Volteo a ver a su padre, que tenia la ropa de "Blaziken Max", no la sorprendía es mas hasta lo intuía.

-No vayas! El esta fuera de control! No podras con el –le dijo para que hija "entrara en razon"-

Ella lo miro y luego a Zygarder, suspiro.

Su hermano la mataría.

Bonnie: lo siento…Pero tengo que salvarlo –dijo y su cuerpo comenzo a brillar haciendo que Dedenne tanto Meyer quedaran sin habla-

Dentro de unos segundos una Mew blanca de ojos amarillos estaba en frente de ellos.

Bonnie: descuida estare bien….Papa –dijo y volo hacia el Zygarder, bajo la mirada atonita de Meyer-

Dentro de segundos estaba en frente del Zygarder rojo. Ella fruncio el ceño al ver que la "transformacion" realmente lo habia corrompido. Pero aun habia algo del antiguo Puni-chan.

Bonnie: Puni-chan! Soy yo! Bonnie! Tienes que escucharme este no eres tu! –dijo pero solo recibió un Dragon Rouge que esquivo facilmente- No queria pelear contigo! Pero si con eso vas a reaccionar que asi sea! –dijo y un aura amarilla la rodeo-

El Zygarder al ver que era una amenaza se preparo para atacar.

Bonnie realmente tenia suerte de que el otro Zygarder estaba distraido, o simplemente ignoraba la batalla, de igual forma esto fue mejor.

Zygarder lanzo un grito de guerra y lanzo otro Dragon Rouge mayor que el anterior.

Ella simplemente lo desvió.

Oh si, escucharon bien, lo desvió, literalmente lo desvió….Hacia un edificio. Haciendo que explote.

Pero ella solo estaba interesada en hacer que su amigo reaccione, así tenga que noquearlo para hacerlo.

…

Mientras ellos aun batallaban, Lissandre, Alain y todos los Pokemon de Ash, incluyendo a Greninja, solo podian mirar atonitos como el entrenador de Pallet Town brillaba como si estuviera evolucionando, y un Mew blanco de ojos azules estaba en su lugar.

Lissandre estaba con la boca abierta ¿Esto lo causo el?

Alain estaba en el mismo estado, y tambien estaba empezando a culparse.

Pikachu y los demas Pokemon, simplemente estaban al borde del desmayo.

El Mew simplemente suspiro e hizo un ataque hacia las maquinas del rayo de MegaEvolucion que explotaron, luego uso Psiquico en las "Esferas de contencion" haciendo que estas tornaron un color azul brillante que luego explotaron liberandolo a el y a sus amigos Pokemon.

Sin embargo estaba debil, asi que cuando el se libero casi cae desmayado, solo para que Alain lo atrapara antes de que tocara suelo.

Silencio profundo.

Alain: Ash ¿Estas bien? –dijo preocupado y con una cara de remordimiento-

Ash: ¿Tu que crees? Sin animos de ofender Alain, pero acabo de revelar mi mayor secreto en frente de toda la poblacion humana existente –dijo lo obvio-

Pikachu: ¿Qué quieres decir con toda? –confundido con lo que dijo su mejor amigo aunque no espero a que lo entendiera-

El simplemente respondio mirando hacia adelante, lo cual todos hicieron y vieron un helicoptero de las noticias.

A todos se les bajo una gota de sudor al ver que no lo habian notado.

Lissandre: eh! No impora, esto solo deberia mejorar mis planes, aunque me sorprende que la energia de MegaEvocion no te haya puesto bajo mi voluntad –dijo sacando dos Pokebolas-

Ash: Soy parte humano ¿Nunca lo pensaste? –dijo enarcando una "ceja"-

Talomflame: soy yo o esta actuando mas…Sarcásticamente –le susurro a Goodra-

Goodra: sera un efecto del rayo –le susurro de vuelta-

Lissandre abrio las Pokebolar liberando a un Lipard (O como se diga) Y un maldito Gyrados rojo. Todos pusieron una cara preocupada pero Ash simplemente se burlo.

Ash: ¿Encerio? Me esperaba algo mejor –dijo haciendo que todos lo miren-

Lissandre: no deberias subestimar tan rapido –dijo mostrando un MegaAro-

Ash: Mega Evolucion ¿eh? Si te soy sincero la Mega Evolucion me tiene arto, asi que te ahorrare cualquier humillacion –dijo y se puso a levitar en frente de sus "amigos"-

…

Bonnie estaba esquivando todos los ataque que le mandaba Zygarder, ella aun no aprendia un ataque poderoso por lo que solo podia hacer una cosa.

Era arriesgada e imprudente, pero a estas altura, incluso grabar algo como esto seria imprudente.

Ella miro fijamente mientras Zygarder seguia lanzando ataques, que casualmente solo eran Dragon Rouge, se preguntaba se Puni-chan sabia otro ataque ademas de ese, ya que no lo habia visto usar otro.

Nego con la cabeza. No podia distraerse.

Esquivo otro Dragon Rouge. Y vio su oportunidad.

Como bala se acerco a Zygarder y toco su cabeza como dandole un abrazo.

Bonnie: vuelve Puni-chan, no tengas miedo todo estara bien –dijo mandando un pulso de aura pura a Puni-chan que felizmente estaba volviendo a su color verde-

Puni-chan la miro. Aunque sus ojos eran amarillos pudo reconocerlos como los ojos de su amiga, Bonnie.

Se sorprendio demaciado tanto que….Desacio su transformacion, volviendo a su estado de celula.

Estaba en los brazos de Bonnie ahora, quien era, notablemente, mas grande que el.

Bonnie: jeje tranquilo luego te explico, ahora tenemos que volver con mi hermano –dijo y justo de escucho una explocion-

Ambos voltearon a ver y vieron salir humo de la torre prisma.

…

Liapard y Gyrados se desmayaron por el ataque brutal de la combinacion de Dragon Rouge e HiperBeam. Fue demaciado.

Todos los Pokemon solo podian ver en estado de shock, junto a los humanos, que un Mew blanco tan pequeño venció de un golpe a ambas bestias.

Lyssandre: Que..-iba a decir hasta que sintio que un apreton en todo su cuerpo, vio que estaba brillado de color azul y miro al frente y mentiria si no se aterro por lo que vio-

El Mew blanco le estaba frunciendo el ceño, muchos lo verian adorable, pero cuando tiene un aura rodeandolo junto con sus ojos brillando maliciosamente lo pensarias dos veces antes de decir que es adorable.

De reojo pudo ver una luz verde y vio con la boca abierta que el segundo , y ultimo, Zygarder estaba libre de su control.

Iba a decir algo hasta que.

Ash: mira si vas a decir algo como " No puede ser" Ya te estoy cerrando la boca, creeme ya me estaba hartando de escuchar lo mismo a cada region que voy –dijo y volteo a ver a sus "amigos"- Se que quieren una explicacion pero primero hay que poner a este tipo bajo custodia

Todos asintieron aun sin poder creer lo que vieron.

(…)

Estaban en la base de la Torre Prisma mientras los oficiales de llevaban a todos los del Team Flare.

-Hermano!

Todos voltearon a ver y vieron venir flotando, junto con los dos nucleos de celula, a una Mew blanca de ojos amarillos.

Clemont: ¿Otro?! –dijo en shock-

Meyer: ella es Bonnie –dijo de golpe-

-¿QUE?! -gritaron todos a excepcion de Ash y Meyer quien ya lo habia asimilado, mas o menos.

Ash: bueno hermanita, veo que pudiste liberar a los dos Zygarder –dijo mirando a los Zygarder que estaban algo en shock-

Bonnie: ¡si! Valio la pena, ademas solo me lanzaban ataques de Dragon Rouge, lo que me hace preguntar si saben otra ataque –dijo mirando a los dos Zygarder quienes estaban apenados- Bueno eso me lo responde..Supongo…

Sycamore; Ustedes..eh-¡ No se ven muy sorprendidos de verse asi –dijo mirando la interacción de los "Mew"-

Bonnie: Ah! Si hemos sido asi durante meses! Bueno al menos yo, mi hermano a estado asi durante años –dijo confundiendo a todos-

Clemont: ehh pero yo soy humano, al menos es lo que creo –dijo bajo-

Bonnie: no me referia a ti, me referia a Ash –dijo sorprendiendo a todos-

Serena: supongo que es por que ambos son Mews verdad? –dijo y ambos asintieron-

Ash: eso y que venimos del mismo ADN asi que pensamos que seria bueno llamarnos asi –dijo lo obvio-

Sycamore: mismo ADN? –dijo esperando una explicacion-

Ash: podriamos ir a un lugar lejos de estos tipos? –dijo apuntando al equipo Rocket que seguia grabando- A demas si no se han dado cuenta, son Jessie, James y Meowth –dijo sorprendiendo a todos-

Jessie: Eh eh Como lo supiste?! –dijo alarmada-

Ash: desde siempre supe que eran ustedes, simplemente los ignore pero ahora ya no sera necesario –dijo con sus ojos brillando de color azul haciendo que ellos tambien brillaran del mismo color- Ahora es el turno de ustedes de ir a la carcel y de paso revelaran todo lo que sepan del equipo Rocket –dijo haciendo que se pusieran nerviosos-

Jessi: Q-Quien te crees que eres para mandarnos?! –dijo intentando sonar amenazante pero solo logro que sintiera un apreton junto a sus compañetos inmovilizados-

Ash: Me creo una victima de los experimetos del Equipo Rocket y no voy a permitir que ustedes se sigan saliendo con la suya! Muchas veces los salve de ir a la carcel y eso no esta pasando de nuevo! –dijo haciendo que los Rocket se pusieran mas nerviosos si es posible-

Bonnie: hermano –volteo a mirarla- Estoy de acuerdo en que estos tipos deben ir a la carcel, pero tampoco deberias pasarte –dijo haciendolo suspirar-

Ash: si supongo que tienes razon –dijo y libero la opresión del Psiquico haciendo que los Rocket suspiraran aliviados, pero aun seguian "atrapados"-

Sycamore: Bueno…Llamare a una oficial Jenny –dijo y saco su telefono-

Despues de llamar a la oficial Jenny, quien se llevo a los Rocket no sin antes que ellos soltaran varias malciones, de las cuales Ash simplente la tapo los oidos a Bonnie.

Luego de todo ese shock, se fueron al laboratorio de Sycamore a hablar de todo eso.

Sycamore: bien, podemos comenzar con las preguntas? –dijo al ver que Bonnie estaba jugando con los dos nucleos celula y Ash estaba quieto levitando-

Ash: claro, pregúntenme lo que quieran responderé lo mejor que pueda –dijo y todos asintieron-

Sycamore: bien desde cuando eres un Mew?

Ash: desde que tengo cinco años y Bonnie, como dijo antes, desde hace unos meses

Clemont: dijiste que eras "una victima del equipo Rocket" Eso ya da a entender que paso –dijo y el asintió- Con Bonnie fue..

Ash: oh no! –nego rápidamente- A ella la transformaron el Team Flare –dijo sorprendiendo a todos- Aunque desconozco el como obtuvieron el ADN de Mew

Sycamore: como fue exactamente la "transformación"?

Ash: bueno nos inyectaron el ADN de Mew y también el de Ditto, supongo que se darán cuanta de cómo Ditto puede cambiar sus células como Mew pues…-dijo y todos asintieron dándose una idea-

Sycamore: forzaron sus cuerpo a cambiar –dijo lo que todos pensaban y Ash asintió- Eso debió ser doloroso –con una mueca-

Ash: usted no tiene idea –dijo suspirando- Bien creo que a estas alturas ya sabran por que no dije nada –dijo y todos asintieron- Bien entonces, otra pregunta que quieran hacer? –todos negaron- Bien creo que es todo, ahora..-suspira- Seria lo mejor esperar a que la gente no intente atraparnos en las Pokebolas –dijo y todos se pusieron curiosos-

Alain: Los puedes trapar en Pokebolas? –dijo y el asintió-

Ash: si el mecanismo de las Pokebolas están programadas para que atrapen a cualquier ser que no sea humano y aunque tenemos parte humana igual de una u otra manera ya no somos humanos –dijo y todos asintieron-

Meyer: hablaste como si ya supieras que es estar en una Pokebola –dijo lo obvio-

Ash: por que asi es, una vez cuando tenia seis años y estaba transformado en un Espeon un entrenador me atrapo y me libero en una batalla simplemente rompi la Pokebola y me fui –dijo haciendo que todos rieran entre dientes-

Clemont: osea prácticamente lo humillaste –dijo y el rio-

Ash: de igual manera no era buen entrenador –dijo y todos asintieron-

Meyer: por cierto yo quisiera hablar de Bonnie –dijo y todos lo miraron- Cuando tu te vayas que pasara con ella, ya tiene control completo de sus poderes? –dijo y el negó-

Ash: no Bonnie aun no tiene control completo de sus poderes, muchos menos de sus emociones –dijo y todos lo miraron decidio explicar- Nuestros poderes están vinculados a nuestras emociones si perdemos el control de nuestras emociones perdemos el control de nuestros poderes y créanme que el resultado no es bonito –dijo y todos asintieron-

Meyer: bien que le falta aprender? Tal vez pueda enseñarle con ayuda de Clemont –dijo y el Mew se rio- Por que te ries?

Ash: sin animos de ofender Meyer, pero los poderes de un Mew son ilimitados, incluso pueden tomar la forma de otros Pokemon –dijo y el palideció- Ademas con los poderes Psiquicos es aun peor a mi me tomo varios años aprender a controlarlos, y a Bonnie tuve que ponerle una barrera mental para que los pensamientos de las personas no la abrumaran –dijo y Meyer asintió-

Meyer: supongo que eres el único que puede enseñarle –dijo y el asintió-

Ash: si pero tranquilo, no tenia ninguna intención de irme de la región no sin antes saber que Bonnie tiene completo control de si misma, incluso ya estaba pensando en una escusa para poderme quedar mas tiempo, bueno esto lo arregla –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

Sycamore: si pero, si tienes poderes Psiquicos me sorprende que no nos borraras la memoria para que su secreto siguiera oculto

Ash: no es como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, el problema son las maquinas y el hecho de que los Rocket grabaron todo lo sucedido en televisión nacional y las maquinas no tienen mente que si diga –dijo y todos asintieron en comprencion-

De pronto todos escucharon golpes en la puerta, fueron tan fuertes que Bonnie paro de jugar con los nucleos y se fue con su hermano asustada y el tenia el ceño fruncido.

Meyer: que pasa? –dijo al ver las expresiones de los dos Mew-

Ash: la gente de la ciudad esta furiosa por los destrozos y nos están echando la culpa a mi y a Bonnie –dijo y todos palidecieron-

Serena: pero no fue su culpa! –dijo y el la miro-

Ash: lo se, pero ellos no piensan lo mismo –suspiro- Esto es lo que temia, Bonnie tendremos que irnos al plan B –dijo y ella asintió-

Meyer: plan B? Que harán?

Ash: nos iremos –dijo de golpe y todos hicieron lo mas aceptable-

-¿Qué?!

Clemont: no pueden irse! Adonde iran?! –dijo alarmado-

Ash: a una isla oculta llamada "Nueva isla", Es un lugar seguro y nadie vive ahí, nunca nos encontraran, pero tenemos que irnos ahora para evitarles problemas –dijo seriamente y todos suspiraron al ver que tenia razón-

Meyer: bien pero cuida a mi hija –dijo y el asintió-

Ash: lista Bonnie? –dijo y ella asintió- Bien adiós! –dijo y desaparecieron en un destello de luz-

Todos miraron perplejos el lugar en donde estaban hasta que los golpes los trajeron a la realidad.

Sycamore: -suspira- Intentemos calmar a la gente y luego veremos que hacer –dijo y todos asintieron-

Seria un dia extremadamente largo.


	2. Chapter 2

Ash y Bonnie reaparecieron en una isla con un castillo gigante de metal.

Bonnie: Wooow –dijo al ver el gran castillo-

Ash: Bien aquí estamos, ahora creo que debería intentar encender la electricidad –dijo mirando la entrada-

-No pensé que volverías aquí –dijo una voz detrás de ellos- Por cierto ¿Quién es la otra Mew?

Ash: eh Hermano! –dijo felizmente volteando a ver un felino humanoide con cola purpura-

Bonnie volteo también y vio con ojos curiosos al gran ser que estaba frente a ella y este la miraba seriamente.

Ash notando la mirada que se daban decido intervenir.

Ash: hermano te presento a Bonnie mi hermana pequeña de Kalos, Bonnie el es Mewtwo mi hermano –los presento-

Bonnie: ¡Mucho gusto! –grito agitando su pata-

Mewtwo al ver que no causaría problema decidió dejar mirarla seriamente y tomo una mirada tranquila.

Mewtwo: También es un gusto pequeña –volteo a ver a su hermano- ¿Team Rocket? –pregunto pero su hermano negó-

Ash: No, fue el Team Flare –dijo y su hermano ensancho un poco los ojos el suspiro- Si lo se, de alguna manera consiguieron el ADN de Mew, y no tengo idea de como

Mewtwo:…. ¿Sabes que esto puede ser un problema verdad?

Ash: si lo se, mas ahora que la gente sabe que somos Mews -dijo suspirando-

Mewtwo: ¿!QUE?! ¿Cómo lo descubrieron?! –grito-

Ash: el Team Flare me tomo como prisionero y me dispararon con ese rayo de MegaEvolucion, ya sabras lo que causo esa energía, por Bonnie ella se reveló para ayudar a Zygarder y si había cámaras y lo gravaron todo –dijo sacándole inmediatamente a Mewtwo las esperanzas- Y otra cosa, la gente de Kalos nos culpa por lo que paso

Mewtwo: -bufo- Los humanos son muy tontos

Ash: lo se

Bonnie: y…-llamo la atención de los mayores- ¿Ahora que hacemos?

Ash: Tu tienes que aprender a controlar tus poderes si quieres volver al mundo exterior, por eso te traje aquí, aquí no nos molestaran

Mewtwo: -pensó un momento- Podría preguntarle a Megami si quiere venir aquí y ayudar –dijo y su hermano asintió-

Ash: si seria buena ayuda

Bonnie: Y Megami es…?

Ash: es la Mewtwo de Unova

Bonnie: Ahhh….Hey –llamo nuevamente su atención- Si Mewtwo es tu hermano eso significa que también es mi hermano? –pregunto inocentemente-

Ash y Mewtwo se miraron y la volvieron a mirar.

Ash: mejor dile primo –dijo y Mewtwo asintió con el-

Bonnie: bueno –se encogió de hombros-

Mewtwo: mejor entremos, ya le avise a Megami y acepto –dijo levitando hacia la puerta-

Los dos Mew lo siguieron y entraron.

(…)

Bonnie estaba curioseando por el gran castillo mientras su hermano y su primo hablaban sobre como la iban a entrenar.

Estaba volando por ahí hasta que vio una ventana que mostraba el jardín, ella salió inmediatamente a verlo.

Ella se maravillo de todas las plantas que había ahí, hasta que una voz detrás de ella la asusto.

-¿Quién eres tu? –dijo una voz femenina un poco muy seriamente-

Ella volteo un poco nerviosa y vio una Mewtwo femenina con su cola un poco mas clara que la de su primo.

Bonnie: ehh me llamo Bonnie

-Ah tu debes ser la Mew que Mewtwo me dijo que debía entrenar –dijo recordando a su "Hermano"-

Bonnie: ¡Sip! Entonces tu eres Megami –dijo y la Mewtwo asintió-

Megami: Si, soy yo, eres mas pequeña de lo que esperaba –dijo examinando a la Mew- ¿Cuántos años tienes?

Bonnie: cinco

Megami: Eres muy joven –ensanchando sus ojos- ¿Cómo sobreviviste a la inyección del ADN?

Bonnie: mi hermano dijo que es porque tengo mucha fuerza de voluntad –dijo encogiéndose de hombros-

Megami: Si eso podría ser –murmuro para si misma- ¿Hermano? ¿Y quien es tu hermano? –hablo alto esta esta vez-

Bonnie: mi hermano es Ash –dijo sorprendiendo a la Mewtwo-

Megami: ¿Ash? ¿Cómo Ash Ketchum?

Bonnie: Si ese mismo –asintió-

Megami: vaya…Espera ¿A el también le inyectaron ADN?! –grito sorprendida-

Bonnie: pensé que ya lo sabias, según el es un Mew desde que tiene cinco años

Megami quedo sorprendida, jamás pensó que ese humano que la ayudo también había sufrido ese tipo de dolor.

-Eh Veo que estas muy sorprendida Megami –dijo una voz detrás de ella-

Las dos hembras voltearon a ver y vieron a sus "hermanos".

Megami: debo suponer que tu eres Ash? –dijo al Mew blanco-

Ash: el mismo

Megami: vaya…Ósea que cuando nos conocimos eras un Mew?

Ash: si, desde hace mucho antes que comenzara mi viaje era un Mew

Megami:…Woah

Bonnie: si te hace sentir mejor, yo dije lo mismo –dijo recordando con una risita la primera vez que vio transformarse a su hermano-

Mewtwo: bueno al ver que ya se conocieron, Megami ¿Ya tienes una idea para entrenar a Bonnie?

Megami: Si, pero necesito saber hasta donde sabe controlar sus poderes –dijo mirando a Ash-

Ash: conoce la mayoría de los ataques y movimientos de nivel inferior y también sabe la mayoría de las técnicas de Aura –dijo y Megami asintió-

Megami: bien, entonces deberíamos comenzar con los ataques y movimientos Psíquicos

Ash: eso estábamos pensando

Megami: ¿Sabes como hacer Psíquico por lo menos? –dijo seriamente y Ash y Bonnie se miraron nerviosos-

Ash: ehh mira, si lo sabe hacer pero-

Megami: bien entonces, vayamos a la sala de entrenamiento y veamos lo que puede hacer –dijo mientras levitaba a dentro del castillo-

Los Mews se miraron nerviosos y siguieron a los Mewtwo.

…

Llegaron a la sala de entrenamiento que tenia un techo al aire libre por seguridad de explosiones.

Y Ash y Bonnie agradecían eso.

Mewtw: bien Bonnie, ahora ¿Puedes levantar esa roca? –apunto a una roca que estaba a unos diez metros-

Bonnie miro la roca y trago saliva miro a su hermano y este asintió, suspiro.

Bonnie: hare mi mejor intento –dijo y extendió sus brazos-

Cerro los ojos concentrándose y luego los abrió brillando de color amarillo.

La roca poco a poco comenzó a tornarse de color amarillo y Bonnie empezó a elevarla, los Mewtwo veían esto fijamente y Ash estaba tragando saliva, sabiendo lo que pasaría.

Cuando la roca estaba unos dos metros del suelo Bonnie estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para evitar algo, lo que notaron los Mewtwo y Ash se estaba escondiendo detrás de un pilar de por ahí.

Cuando la roca llego a tres metros exploto. Sorprendiendo a los Mewtwo que se tuvieron que voltear para evitar que el humo les dañara los ojos.

Cuando termino, solo había escombros de lo que era una gran roca y Bonnie respirando pesadamente.

Megami: ¿Qué rayos fue eso?!

Ash: intente advertirte –dijo saliendo del pilar- Cada vez que Bonnie intenta levitar algo cuando llega a cierta altura explota, hemos hecho todo lo posible para evitarlo, pero se me acabaron las ideas

Mewtwo: ya veo….Hiciste bien en venir aquí, jamás nos paso esto a nosotros –dijo mirando los escombros-

Megami: ni a mi, probablemente sea por su aura que se nota que es amarilla a diferencia de otros Psíquicos que son azul, rosa o incluso purpura –dijo recordando los Psíquicos que vio mientras viajaba-

Ash: Por eso pensé en enseñarle primero a levitar cosas con aura, pero aun no lo a aprendido completamente

Mewtwo: entonces primero tendremos que enseñarle los usos del aura y luego lo demás –dijo y Ash y Megami asintieron-

Bonnie solo los miro y trago saliva.

Serian unos meses muy largos.


	3. Chapter 3

Ya habían pasado cinco años desde que Bonnie llego a Nueva Isla, se podría decir que muchas cosas pasaron en ese tiempo.

Bonnie finalmente aprendió a controlar su aura y es capaz de utilizar Psíquico sin hacer explotar algo, lo cual fue un alivio para todos.

También en ese tiempo Megami y Bonnie se habían hecho muy unidas, tanto que se comenzaron a llamar hermanas. Para gran diversión de Ash y Mewtwo.

A medida que iban creciendo sus poderes se desarrollaban mejor, a la vez que también crecía tanto en forma Pokemon como humana.

Ella ya no era pequeña, bueno no tan pequeña. Era una cabeza mas pequeña que Megami y media cabeza mas pequeña que Ash, así que había crecido mucho.

También, cuando cumplió la edad de ocho años, comenzó a estudiar sobre las costumbres de los Pokemon, ya se sabia la de los humanos, es imposible que no lo supiera ya. Mewtwo, Ash y Megami, le habían enseñado todo lo que pudieron, tanto de la experiencia como de lo que escucharon de otros.

También tuvo que entrenar su cuerpo humano, no podía estar indefensa con los humanos, quien sabe lo que harían. De igual manera no le importo.

En su tiempo libre ella exploraba la isla o para ser precisos, exploraba el gran castillo, incluso Mewtwo, que ya se le había pegado la costumbre de llamarlo primo, le mostro su laboratorio.

Se había sorprendido de ver el gran laboratorio y la gran maquina de clonación, obviamente, le tuvieron que contar la historia de como el y Ash intentaron conquistar el mundo. Mas que enojarse, ella se rio de como ya no tenían nada que ver con eso. Le parecían muy amables, una vez que los conoces bien.

Después de todo eso, ella iría a su habitación, la cual fue decorada a su gusto, y dormiría toda la noche.

Pero como dije, ya habían pasado cinco años, y ya estaba lista para volver al mundo exterior.

En este momento, nos encontramos a Bonnie preparando una bolsa con algunas cosas que quería llevar para mostrarle a su padre y hermano biológico. De momento entro Megami.

Megami: ¿Estas lista? -dijo llevando una capa que Mewtwo le había hecho, oh si, como su hermano ella también no le gustaba hacerse invisible a menos que fuera totalmente necesario-

Bonnie se ajusto el bolso y le sonrió a su hermana con una mirada determinada.

Bonnie: Lista -dijo y ambas salieron de la habitación y caminaron por el pasillo- ¿Estas seguro de querer ir conmigo a Kalos? No es necesario

Megami: Si, estoy segura, eres mi hermana, quiero ver y conocer a tu padre y hermano biológico, quiero comprobar si son tan buenos como dices -dijo seriamente-

Bonnie: -suspira- Ya lo sé, descuida veras que ellos son buenas personas, no te decepcionaran -dijo con una sonrisa-

Megami: -suspira- Eso espero

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la sala del comedor donde vieron a Ash y Mewtwo esperándolas, Ash estaba en su forma de Mew.

-Buenos días -dijeron las dos-

-Buenos días -respondieron ambos-

Ash: ¿Están listas?

-Por supuesto -respondieron nuevamente al unísono-

Mewtwo: bien, repasemos de nuevo lo que vamos a hacer -dijo y todos asintieron- Megami y Bonnie irán a Kalos y verán a los familiares de Bonnie -dijo y ellas asintieron- Mientras, nosotros iremos a Kanto para ver a la madre de Ash, nos regresamos al medio día ¿Ok?

-¡Entendido! -gritaron todos en señal de que estaban de acuerdo-

Mewtwo: bien, entonces, nos vemos luego -dicho esto ambos pares de hermanos brillaron de sus respectivos colores de aura y desaparecieron en un destello de luz-

…

Megami y Bonnie re aparecieron en un callejón oscuro de una de las calles mas cercanas a la Torre Lumiouse, Megamo inmediatamente se puso la capucha e hizo que su capa cubriera todo su cuerpo.

Bonnie: ¿Lista hermana? -dijo y Megami asintió-

Ambas salieron con cuidado de callejón, al ver que nadie les prestaba atención, comenzaron a caminar hacia la Torre Lumiouse y en eso tenían una charla por su enlace telepático.

Megami: Mas les vale seguir siendo buenos, de lo contrario…-pensó con enojo-

Bonnie: Ya hermana, puede que no les allá visto desde hace cinco años, pueden no reconocerme, pero yo se que siguen siendo buenas personas -respondió optimista la rubia-

Megami: espero tengas razón -suspiro-

Ambas hermanas llegaron a la Torre Lumiouse, sin embargo, no sintieron ninguna presencia de venir de la Torre así que, como no había nadie, se dirigieron a la casa de Meyer, esperando que estuvieran ahí.


End file.
